


It's the Little Things

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: At least in chapter one, F/M, I have no self control, Megamind has facial piercings, Piercings, Roxanne has a navel ring but that's just mentioned, This was not planned, i was writing something different AND THEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Roxanne expected a normal kidnapping, at least until she noticed something... new. At least to her.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 193





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something different and then suddenly my brain went 'Hey do this' so here we ARE!

When Roxanne woke, she expected a normal kidnapping. The bag smelled as horrible as usual, the ropes were tied just tight enough to restrain but not enough to hurt as usual, and she could feel her skirt tied down perfectly so there would be no wardrobe malfunctions, as usual. 

However, as the bag was pulled from her head and Megamind came into view, she immediately focused in on something… new. 

Megamind had piercings. There was one in his right eyebrow, spikes sticking from the ends of the metal bar. He had two in his bottom lip, one on each side, semi circles that also ended in spikes. Roxanne could almost feel her heart stop as she saw this, eyes going wide. She simply stared at him in silence for a moment as his speech went on, and, as his mouth opened for his evil laugh, the breath was taken from her body. There was a shining black ball sitting on the edge of his tongue. He had a fucking _tongue piercing._

Roxanne was silent for a moment, eyes wide and breathing a bit shallow as she stared at him, eyes wide. For a moment, she didn’t realize he had stopped talking, until his eyebrows furrowed together (the movement brought her attention back to the black spikes there for a moment, and she had to remember how breathing worked) and he spoke again. 

“Miss Ritchi, normally you’ve quipped something back at me. This… staring thing is kind of freaking me out a bit. Are you alright?” 

Near frantically, she nodded, forcing her eyes back to his (god they were so _green)_ and smiled. “Mhm! Perfectly fine!” 

As she said that, she realized just how _not okay_ she sounded. Megs seemed to realize as well, his eyes narrowing. He sat carefully in his chair, slowly pushing his feet along the ground to walk it over to her, leaning a bit closer. Roxanne leaned back a bit, eyes still wide, forcing herself to focus on his eyes, refusing to look at the glinting black (that looked completely healed, _these were not new additions-_ ) sitting deceptively against his oh so blue skin. 

“Now I thought that we were close enough that you wouldn’t try such an obvious lie against me, Miss Ritchi.” His voice was low and soft, and Roxanne felt her heart jump. His head ticked slightly to the side and his eyes glanced just for a second down to her chest. She swallowed thickly as he focused back in on her eyes, his own narrowing further. 

“I’m not… I’m not lying to you.” She sounded breathless to her own ears, and Megamind shifted, settling his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, staring at her quietly. Roxanne let out a breath, eyes darting away, looking back to Minion, who seemed both confused and interested in the proceedings. Her eyes darted back to him, and he looked almost… concerned. 

“You’re having a reaction to something, Miss Ritchi, I can hear it.” Roxanne swallowed thickly, and she felt her heart jump again. Megamind’s eyes narrowed further, pulling that tiny black spike further into Roxanne’s view, as she desperately tried to ignore it. 

“It’s fine.” She said it quick, not trusting her voice not to break, her eyes darting away again. Megamind frowned a bit, leaning forwards again, one gloved hand carefully settling on her cheek and turning her head back to him. 

“Your pupils are blown.” He muttered it to himself, and Roxanne cursed to herself. He was a genius, he was going to put this together easily- “Minion, can you… get that drug testing kit we have?” 

What. 

“I haven’t been drugged, Megamind, not unless you count your kidnapping spray. I’m fine. Trust me with that much.” Roxanne knew it hit when he smiled a bit, not the normal extravagant smile that he pulled on for the cameras, but a small real one, that she very rarely saw. 

“That doesn’t mean there isn’t something wrong, Miss Ritchi.” His voice was soft and gentle now, and Roxanne, despite herself, found herself falling just a bit more in love. (SHIT-)

He shifted a bit, leaning a bit closer, and Roxanne pulled herself back a bit on instinct, and then, despite herself, her eyes darted down quickly to catch a glimpse of the black spikes sitting innocently against his pale blue lips. 

And Megamind noticed. 

He frowned a moment, before recognition lit in his eyes, and dread pooled in Roxanne’s stomach. Slowly, he leaned back, against the back of his chair, smirking slightly. Roxanne swallowed thickly, her heart beating wildly against her rib cage. 

“Do you have something to tell me, Miss Ritchi?” His voice was basically a _purr_ , and Roxanne looked away quickly, biting the corner of her lip. Shit. This is not how she wanted this to go. She let out a soft sigh, glancing back at him. 

“You know this whole thing is entirely inappropriate and it’s your fault anyways because when the hell did you get piercings, that’s playing dirty.” 

Megamind froze, eyes going wide. “P-piercings…” For a second she was confused, and then Minion’s voice piped up. 

“Sir, uh… we… neither of us noticed that you hadn’t taken them out…” Megamind’s hand slowly came up to his lip, falling on the small spiked semi circle. His eyes went wide, and Roxanne let out a sigh. 

“Okay, so, I can’t talk, I think every girl in my high school got a tongue piercing at one point or another I just didn’t keep mine in, and then there’s the navel ring, but honestly I didn’t expect you to be one to have facial piercings I-” She went silent, freezing as she realized Megamind’s eyes had gone wide, darting down to her stomach a few times. 

“You have…” He trailed off, and distantly she heard the metal footsteps of Minion tactically retreating. 

“I mean I’m not… wearing it right now, the ropes dig in painfully when I do wear it, learnt that the first time you nabbed me.” She watched as… disappointment filled his eyes for just a split second before he looked back up at her face quickly. Roxanne tilted her head to the side, before shifting a bit, squirming slightly. He frowned, about to ask what she was doing, before her hands were free from the bindings, rope falling to the ground behind her as she leaned towards him. 

“Have you… always been able to do that?” Roxanne nodded a moment, staring at him quietly. He swallowed carefully, staring right back. Roxanne knew he was just as affected as she was, though she couldn’t hear his heartbeat like he could hers. 

“You take me back home, I’ll pop it back in.” She said it calmly, but knew he could hear her heartbeat picking up at the thought of it. He was silent for a moment, before he turned to one of the brain bots carefully. 

“Go get daddy his hoverbike keys please, would you?” The bot bowged carefully and flew from the room, and Roxanne grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> That was written in like,,, twenty minutes with not beta I just yeeted this here man.


End file.
